The Rise of the Green Eyed She Wolf
by XxStephanieDivaxX
Summary: Six years after the Hale fire and her parents death, Samara Marie Draven is back at Beacon Hills and stronger as she has risen as a werewolf, she returns to high school even thought she's nineteen and meets new friends, what happen when she meets Derek Hale again after 6 years? Derek/OC , Set to start season 1 and after.
1. Prologue

**Prologue:**

A lot can happen in one day, everything can change in one split second. . Take my life for example. Six years ago I was a happy and normal naive human thirteen little girl with two loving parents. My father Jonathan Draven was a werewolf and my mother Maria Draven (nee Valdez) a human they were a loving couple. My mom always tuck me and sings to me a Spanish lullaby which I remember and I hear it in my head in a mother's voice.

"_A la nanita nana nanita ella nanita ella  
Mi niña tiene sueno bendito sea, bendito sea"_

My father would do anything to protect us both mom and I. I was the light of his eyes, his princess and because mom and I were human he would protect us with his life.

My other family, The Hales, Talia the family's alpha and who I considered as my aunt, my father was a part of her pack since he was a beta and it would be a danger if he was an omega. Laura Hale was like the older sister I always wanted, Cora, the cute little 11 year old girl. Peter Hale, my god father and my father's best friend since childhood, he was a father figure to me, I remember he would visit me in middle school just to spend time with me.

And there's Derek….

My best friend, the one who I loved since childhood and…. the destroyer.

He fell in love and trusted and told information about his and my family to the one responsible of everything that happen to me and to his family.

Kate Argent.

I was in the Hale house, thought I was dying of an illness little did I know in that I was going through my transition to a werewolf. Then there was fire…

"_Uncle Peter! Help!" I run to the basement trying to find a way to escape and to find the rest of the Hale's trapped and I see Uncle Peter looking at me and ran through the blaze. He picks me up and covers my face as I breathe hard and he breaks the window's glass and pushes me out of the window and outside the house._

_I'm free…_

"_Go! Run! Safe yourself!"I hear Uncle Peter yell at me and then I hear his screams of pain as his face is getting burn by the fire._

I remember that day like it was yesterday it was the day that changed everything… In that fire Talia and Cora and other members of the Hale family died. Uncle Peter survived but left comatose.

_I kept running and running through the forest and then I tripped and fell to the ground I see I was close to the river and my glasses fell of my face and then I heard chuckling from her. I got up and turn around to see Kate Argent in front of me pointing me with a pistol._

"_Did you think you were gonna escape alive? Little Draven?" I heard Kate sneer at me._

_I was shaking with fear, this is it, I was gonna die._

"_Please, don't do this." I said shaking with fear as tears were falling from eyes._

"_Shame, you are going to have same fate as your mom, Bye little Samara." She said and she pulled the trigger and shot me in the chest. I fell to the ground and rolled down falling to the river._

Everyone thought I was dead and gone, my cousin Kyle , his real name Mason but wants to be called Kyle his middle name because it reminds him of his biological parents but he allows me to call him Mason, he was there to witness everything and he was the only who I told of Derek's dirty little secret. He couldn't find me because my scent changed, everything changed. Derek and Laura think I'm dead, they believe I'm dead but I'm not.

Dr. Alan Deaton, a veterinarian and an emissary to the Hale's found me at the shore from the river. Still bleeding from my bullet wound he took me to the Animal Clinic, he called Kyle to come and get see me and took out my bullet. But then I died as a human but then Alan noticed something strange.

"_Kyle I think you need to see this". I hear Deaton's voice as I was unconscious._

_I can hear them but why I can't wake up._

"_What's wrong? Didn't you tell me she died."I hear Kyle's pained voice and I can hear him sniffling._

_He was crying…_

_No! Kyle! I'm alive hear my heart, please!_

"_Yes but look at the wound where she was shot." Deaton said and I can feel him opening the gaze ._

"_What happen?" Kyle asked shocked._

"_Her wounds healed." Deaton said._

That night I died as a human but woke up as a werewolf and I remember that I woke up and it was full moon and I gave out a large growl, I ran out of the clinic to my house the Draven house. It was my first full moon and I handled it well but not so well because Kyle found me and told me what happen to my parents and why they couldn't come back from their trip the night before the fire.

They were murdered by the Argents.

My father was cut in half and my mom who was human for god sake, was shot 10 times . The worse thing is that my mom was 4 weeks pregnant. After I heard about my parent's death I couldn't sleep for nights because it wasn't same without my mom or without my dad saying goodnight .

But after that I packed everything and Kyle and I fled from Beacon Hills to live in Orlando, Florida. I didn't finish highschool, Kyle told me he sold his house in Virginia to buy a new one in Orlando plus the Argents might have known that he lived there. The Draven house was owned by the county but my lawyer David Whittmore is taking care of it just in case I wanted to come back I can have it back since I own it according to my father will and I get a life settlement at the age 18.

Also there was something different about me when I shifted for the first time.

"_Samara? Bug, Are you there?" I heard Kyle's voice._

"_They're gone Ky, those bastards killed the Hales and killed mom and dad." I said to him crying. I had my hands in my face and my knees in my chest._

"_Baby, I know." He said, his voice was pained and he hugged me and I hugged him back. I pulled back with my eyes closed._

"_My eyes are different from yours, from" I gulped "Derek."_

_I heard him growl at the name Derek and sighed he took a hold of my chin to make him look at his eyes._

"_I know, they are beautiful just like you Samara."_

_I opened my eyes and they glowed neon lime green._

I have the beautiful neon lime green eyes just like father's. All of this happened six years ago…

I'm Samara Marie Draven and this is my story.

**What do you guys think? Please review for more chapters and want me to continue.**

**Love. Stephanie ;)**


	2. Live to Rise

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf only my OC's **

* * *

_What if the one thing that I missed,_  
_Was everything I need to pass the test,_  
_And if I fail what happens then,_  
_Can I still count on you as a friend,_

_We're insane but not alone,_  
_You hold on,_  
_And their gone,_

_Like the sun we will live to rise,_  
_Like the sun we will live and die,_  
_And then ignite again,_  
_Like the sun we will live to rise again,_

_Live to Rise- Soundgarden_

**Samara POV (2011)**

A lot happened after 6 years, I changed, now I'm a werewolf but I didn't get bit like Kyle, I was born with the werewolf gene but I didn't shifted until that night that just makes me angry. That night not only the Hale fire happened, my parents were murdered in the most horrible way possible. After my parents death, Kyle turned into an alpha,I remember when Kyle took me to Beacon Hills Hospital in the morgue where the bodies of my parents are there.

_Six years earlier…_

"_Mars, are you sure you want to do this?" Kyle asks me while caressing my shoulder._

"_Yes, I want to see them."I said while sniffling._

"_Ok."Kyle said and he nods to the nurse with tanned skin and black curly hair. She nods and she pulls the covers off of my dad's body and I can see he has been cut in half. It was a grueling sight. I fight back my tears._

"_My mom, Kyle, I want to see my mommy." I say to him and I see tears in his blue eyes and he nods to the nurse and she covers my dad with the sheet._

_When she moves over the other body and she pulls the covers off the body and I see the body of my mom, I see the 10 bullets holes, 1 in the arm, 1 the neck, 3 in the stomach, 3 in the leg and 1 in the heart which was the fatal one._

_I break down crying and I hug my mom's body and I feel her cold skin, my tears are dropping in her beautiful face which is now cold as ice._

"_Samara, c'mon let her go..." Kyle says trying to pull me off of my mom's corpse._

"_I can't Ky, I can't." I said crying._

"_I have been your position before; please you have to let her go." Kyle said and he pulls me off her and he turns me around to look at him, tears streaming down my face and he wipes my tears. He pulls me to a hug._

"_Were going to get through this, you're safe with me." Kyle says while sniffling._

I let out a growl before I go threw a punch at the punching bag in the basement in our house, working out takes out my frustrations as I punch and kick the bag.

"Taking out your anger at the punching bag?" I hear a voice in the doorway.

"Not now Kyle." I gritted my teeth as I punch the bag.

"Let me help." He says and he grabs a brick and he places in front of me and I punch it, breaking it.

"Nice!"He complemented me, "What got you so angry?" Kyle asks me.

"Kate Argent." I said as I punch another brick that he grabbed.

I heard him sigh.

"Bug, why are you even thinking about her?" He asks me and I groan.

"Maybe because she killed my parents, she's the reason of everything that happened to us, plus it's going to be father's day soon." I said to him and he shook his head.

"She is not the only responsible about what happened to our family and you know that." Kyle said and I cringe.

"Not now."

"He's responsible as well Samara and you know but you are still blind by your little child crush!" He yells at me.

"_Mason_" I growled and my eyes glowed green, He cringed at the mention of his first name.

He was born as Mason Kyle, but he prefers to be called his middle name because it reminds him of his birth parents that died in a car crash when he was 13 along with his baby brother that was still in his mother womb.

"Samara Marie, I know that you're still in love with him, even after six years away from Hale, you are still defending and pining over him!" Kyle says to me.

"I'm not!" I growl at him.

"Oh really?" He asks me with an eyebrow raised, not believing me, he looked at my neck, "Then why are you still wearing the damn necklace he gave you?"

"It goes with my outfit." I replay not looking at his eyes.

"You are wearing a sports bra and leggings." He replied and I huff.

"OK So I still wear it, so what?"

"Don't lie to me, You are still in love with him." Kyle says to me and I freeze.

"I'm not, I hate him." I gritted my teeth.

"No you don't, No matter how you try you are still in love with him, but have to remember Samara that he slept with Kate, he told her about his and our families, thanks to him your parents dead."

"You're saying that because you don't like him." I said to him.

"I have lots of reasons for not liking him, in fact, the word 'like' isn't the correct word, I hate him and I don't respect him."He says to me and I snarl.

"You didn't know him Mason, I knew him since I was 8 he was my best friend." I said to him.

"Yeah, maybe I didn't know him that well but remember I was there all the time, when he told you that you were only a child, that he didn't feel the same way you felt, he chose a hunter over you and his own family, with that he lost respect." He says and I sigh.

"Before we left, you never let me visit Uncle Peter." I said to him.

"I don't trust him." Kyle says to me.

"He was like a father to me."

"Yeah, who lies and manipulates." He says and I turn to look at him.

"You're lying."

"Samara, you asked him how did your dad got the green eyes and what did he tell you?"

"That he didn't know, he met my dad as a werewolf." I said to him and he scoffed.

"He lied to you, he knows how did Jonathan got the green eyes because he was there."

"How do you know?!"

"Because your father told me! Plus Peter knew what was happening to you way before you fainted that night but he kept it to himself." He says to me.

"Whatever, I still want to kill Kate Argent with my bare hand and rip her throat out!." I growl at him and I turn around to punch at the bag as I continue my workout routine.

"You changed." Kyle said and I scoffed.

"Way to state the obvious."

It's true, ever since I shifted my body changed I didn't need my glasses anymore, my breast grew a lot throughout the years and I grew taller, well I'm 18 years old I don't think anyone who met me 6 years ago would recognize me.

"Not that, what happened to the old Samara, the happy and smiling Samara?" He asks me.

"She died, 6 years ago." That's the only thing I said.

* * *

**Reviews please!**

**Well I guys I heard that ep. 3x12 of Teen Wolf has been leaked but I didn't watch it, I'll wait until Monday.**

**AN: I may not update fast because I got school, it's my senior year, plus after school I got work, community service and I got a Physics teacher that I really, really hate. Telling you that he gave me a quiz at Monday for 10 minutes and I got 4/10 because I didn't get to finish my quiz, so yeah I hate him.**

**Well heres my cast of the story:**

**Samara Marie Draven: It was Ariel Winter in the prequel well agter 6 years now it's Lucy Hale.**

**Mason Kyle Draven: In the prequel it was Colton Haynes for a reason and though out the sequel you'll find out why but after 6 years it's Randy Orton, like Randy Kyle in my story has tattoos all over his arms, Just picture Randy as Kyle.**

**And,what do you guys think of the cover picture?**

**Please review :P**


	3. Can't Hold Us

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf, only my OC's.**

_Can we go back, this is the moment  
Tonight is the night, we'll fight 'til it's over  
So we put our hands up like the ceiling can't hold us  
Like the ceiling can't hold us  
Can we go back, this is the moment  
Tonight is the night, we'll fight 'til it's over  
So we put our hands up like the ceiling can't hold us  
Like the ceiling can't hold us_

_Can't Hold Us by Macklemore_

**Samara POV:**

Mason and I haven't talked in 3 days since that little dispute we had but I honestly felt bad about it because always been there for me after my parent's death, I mean he took care of me for 6 years I should be grateful, even though my father made him legal guardian it wasn't his obligation, I had my mother's family in Puerto Rico but still Mason went ahead and still wanted to take care of me. He went to collage so he can get a real profession so it could help us both while I never finished high school.

Plus he trained me to be a fighting machine even though he never wanted me to fight but after what happened _last time_, he decided that it was time I learned how to defend myself.

It was morning and I decided to make breakfast for Mason since he slept late yesterday since two cars to fix, yes he is a mechanic and he loves it, so do I, he taught me how to hot wire a car or even fix it. Especially when he has that Saleen Ford Mustang which I hope I inherited in the future.

And yes, I know how to cook, after we settled in here in Florida, I went to cooking classes and I would cook for the two of us, I mean he makes a living for both of us while I do nothing, I such a burden for him.

After I was done cooking his breakfast, I go upstairs and opened the door of his bedroom and I see him, there he was, sleeping peacefully. He had to be very tired.

I put the food tray with his breakfast and a box for this special occasion.

I tickle his ear trying to get him to wake up and he shifts and I laugh.

"Rise and shine, sleeping beauty!" I said to him as I jump on his bed.

"Now we're talking?" He says while eyes are still close.

"Yes, now get up Mase, I have a surprise for you." I said and he sat up and he looked at the tray with his breakfast.

"What's is this?" He asks me.

"Your breakfast." I said to him with a smile.

"What's the occasion?" He asks and I turned to look at him with shocked look.

"Are you serious? It's your birthday and….. Father's day." I replied to him.

"I get my birthday but why father's day?" He asks.

"Well, You took care of me for 6 years, practically raised for this time, you are everything to me, a protector, cousin, brother and… a father." I said to him with a smile and he kissed my forehead.

"Thanks, bug, I really appreciate." He says.

"Here is your present." I say to him and I hand him the little box and he opened and he pulled out whats inside.

"It's a rosary necklace, in Spanish is _Rosario, _I heard from mom that if you wear it, God it with you at all times, protecting you." I said to him.

"Thanks Mars, I love it, I promise I would never take It off." He says it and he puts on the necklace around his neck.

"At least I wanted to do something for me….I mean I am burden to you." I said to him.

"No you aren't, you think I took care of you because I had to, well you are wrong because I did this because I wanted, you are the only family I have right now." He says to me and presses a kiss once again in my forehead.

"Thanks, that's why I want to finish high school."I said to him and he smiled.

"That's great I mean when I was chased around by the Argent I finished Highshool by monologue."

"Yeah but… I want to finish by going to school." I said to him.

"Well that even better you can pass for a teenager." He said to me while he was eating his pancakes.

"That's the thing, I want to do it in Beacon Hills." I said and he almost choke on his juice.

"What? You know how many highschools are in Florida and you wanna go back in there? It's too much risk Sam."

"Yeah but it wouldn't be the same, plus the Argents aren't in Beacon Hills." I said to him and I heard him sigh.

"Please..." I say to him.

" Fine, but you are gonna stay here in Florida while I'm on California getting everything done plus you gonna need the Draven house back." He said while getting up and going to the bathroom to brush is teeth.

"Ok!... Oh one more thing!" I said to him

"What?" he asks from the bathroom.

"I wanna get a tattoo."

"WHAT?!"

* * *

**REVIEWS?**

**SO GUYS WHAT DO YOU THINK SO FAR? AND MASON'S NECKLACE IS IN MY BIO ;)**

**WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK IS GONNA HAPPEN NEXT?**


	4. Getting a Tattoo (Part 1)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf, only my OC's**

**Samara POV:**

"What?!" I heard Mason yell from the bathroom.

"You heard me, I want a tattoo." I said crossing my arms and he walks in to me with a black V neck shirt and dark jeans.

"Enlighten me, why do you want to get one?" He asks me.

"Because I want one and now I have a chance now that I'm eighteen so I don't need an adult to sign a form." I said to him and he sigh.

"You shouldn't be getting a tattoos." Mason said with I chuckle.

"Um Mase, you are not a very good example." I motion his arms." Your arms are literary covered in tattoos and you have on in your back."

I laugh at his shocked look, he had a pokerface and he looked at his arms.

"You're right, I'm not a very good role model for this." He simply says.

"Guess your not."

"You are not giving up, aren't you?" He says.

"Nop" I said with a little pop at the p.

"Well I guess you win on this one." Mason says giving up.

* * *

After I convinced Mason to drive me to his tattoo artist near the city of Orlando. Along the way Mason tried a lot of ways to convince me to not to get a tattoo saying that it would hurt. Please! If I survived the Hale fire and a shot from that bitch of Kate Argent, A meaningless tattoo wouldn't hurt.

When we arrived there, I see it was empty well maybe because like very late.

"Kyle, my favorite customer!" I see a guy who had to be the tattoo artist waving at Mase.

"Hi Bubba." Mason said giving the man a handshake.

"His name is Bubba?" I whispered him.

"No it's Sheldon, he likes to be called that." Mase whispers me back.

Bubba in an obese man literary covered in tattoos including his face like Lil Wayne.

"So this is your sister and my last customer?" Bubba asks.

"Yep, she was begging me for a tattoo and I tried to convince her not to but she is stubborn as hell." Mason says.

"And you never say 'no' to me, just saying." I said with a smirk and Mason rolled his eyes.

Yep, I'm right!

"So pretty lady, what do you wanna get?" Bubba asks me and I pulled how a piece of paper where I drew the tattoo I wanna get.

"I wanna get this on my right shoulder blade, please." I said to him sweetly as I pointed at the drawing with my index finger and he hummed.

"I like it, nice choice, let me get my tools ready, ok?" He aid and I nodded and he walked on his stop getting ready the needle.

"Question." Mason said and I look at him.

"What?" I asked.

"Why do you wanna get the triskele as your tattoo?" He asks and I raised by eyebrow in curiosity.

"Why do you ask?" I wonder.

"Well every tattoo has a meaning, all my tattoos have meaning Samara so why?" Mason asks and I shrug.

"Well, the triskele has a lot of meaning, alpha, beta and omega, past, present and future….."

"And whats yours?" He asks.

"Father, mother and child, that's my meaning for the triskele." I said with a smile and Mason kisses my forehead.

"I like it, but are you still sure that you wanna get it?" He asks and I laugh.

"Yes! Why is not gonna hurt." I said surely and he huffed.

"Wait till we get home." He said and I scoffed.

It's just a tattoo not the end of the world, it's not a big deal its not going to hurt.

"You know remember when you told me that I should move on and date when it's you who should have a girlfriend, get married and have children Mase."I said to him and he looked at me.

"It's not that easy." He said.

"But theres alots of girls in here that can steal your heart!"I said to him and he chuckled.

"A girl already stole my heart but I doubt that she's going to come back." He says and I frown.

OK, who is he talking about?

WHOSE THAT GIRL!

"OK are still—" I cut him off.

"Yes! I want to get the tattoo! Its just a needle it's not going to hurt Mase!" I said to him.

"Wait till we get home…" He simply says.

* * *

**Hi guys again sorry for the delay but you can blame that on school and work. So Mason is keeping some secrets if you guys wanna find out please review for the next chapter.**


	5. Getting a Tattoo (Part 2) Reuploaded

**Disclaimer : I don't own Teen Wolf, only my OC's**

**Authors POV:**

"I cannot believe you still got the tattoo!" Mason said by her side while walking towards the parking lot to look for his mustang.

"I told you I was gonna get it and I like it, so suck it up." Samara said with a smirk.

They walked towards the mustang and Samara rubbed her shoulder blade which was bandaged where triskele tattoo was. Samara winces in pain as arrived and got inside the mustang.

"Are you okay?" Mason asks.

"Yeah, I'm fine."Samara shook it off and Mason eyes her not believing her.

"Really because I hear your skip a beat plus your skin has been pierced a 100 times with a needle." Mason said and Samara just gave him a death glare.

"I said I was fine!"She said while her eyes glowed green.

"Ok, ok no need to be angry with me." Mason said while raising his hands in defense.

He fired up the engine and started driving, when they got to a red light, Samara to wince a lot in pain.

"Is it supposed to feel like this?" Samara asks her brother who had been eying her.

"Like what?"

"Like you're skin is burning." She says and he shrugged.

Then Samara suddenly jump out of her sit and started to take off her gaze and she turned over her shoulder to see that her tattoo burn on her fair skin and healed completely. She started to touch her shoulder blade and she turned to look at Mason who was looking at her with a face that said clearly "Didn't say I told you so."

"It healed." She said while pouting.

"I know."Mason said and she gave him a death glare.

"You know? You knew it was gonna heal and you kept it quiet?" She said to him and he shrugged.

"Yep." He said with a smile and she punched his shoulder.

"You asshole, how could you do that?" She asks.

"To teach you a lesson." Mason said.

"Mason, you know how to get the tattoo without getting healed do you?" She asks him.

"Maybe… maybe not." Mason said and she huffed.

"Mase I want it!, I know you know! Please!." She practically begged her brother.

"Are you sure?" Mason asks and she groaned.

"If you say 'Are you sure?' one more time and going to rip your tongue out." She said and he winces, he may be an alpha but he is sometimes scared from his sisters threats, "Yes, I'm 100 percent sure I want to get it."

"OK…, but don't say I didn't tell you so.

* * *

When the Draven siblings arrived to their home Mason felt like someone has been watching him.

"What's wrong?" Samara asked him as she got out of his Mustang.

"Nothing, must be the weather, open up and wait for me at the kitchen where you will be getting your tattoo." Mason said and she smiled as she grabs the keys outta his hand and ran towards the front porch to open the door of their home.

Mason got out his car and started to walk towards the front porch and turned over his shoulder as he heard some rustling on the bushes and saw red glowing eyes and Mason eyes glowed back to red giving the alpha who is hiding a menacing snarl before getting inside his house.

Mason shook off his anger and walked towards the kitchen where he saw Samara waiting for him sitting new the counter and he chuckled.

"You really want to get this." He says.

"I heard you snarl outside, is there something wrong?" She asks as she sees him looking over the kitchen cabinets for his tools.

"Why you ask?"

"Well you're my alpha I'm your beta I need to know what's wrong." She says.

"Nothing wrong." He says as he finds the tool that he is looking for and Samara looks at him with curiosity.

"Why you have a blow torch?"She asks nervously.

"Turn around and take off your shirt." Mason said and she turns around she takes off her shirt while shaking.

"If you don't want your bra to get ruined , I would take it off." Mason said and she looked at him.

She takes her bra off and she cups covering her breasts.

"Do you still wanna do this?" She heard her brother asking.

She takes a sharp breath.

"Yes."

* * *

Samara woke up sitting up with sweat on her face she saw that she had a sleeveless shirt that her brother put on her, probably he carried her to her room upstairs after she fainted, she looked back at her right shoulder to see her triskele tattoo which getting it hurt like a bitch, no pun intended.

"Like your tattoo?" Mason asked her sitting beside her bed while looking through her sketchpad.

"You bitch! That hurt!" She says while throwing her pillow.

"It was to teach you to listen to me ok."He said while chuckling.

"Ok, well your lessons hurt, you could have give me a warning!." She said to her and he gave her a deadpanned look.

"I DID! LIKE 50 TIMES! But do you listen to me? Noooo, you wanted a tattoo well you got your tattoo." He said and she grunted sliding back to her bed and she looked at her brothers arms which are covered in tattoos.

"How did you survived?"

"I got used to it "He said while looking at her drawings, "You are pretty good, just like Maria." He commentated her drawings.

"Thanks." She says and he looked at one particular drawing.

"Who is this?" He asks as he shows her drawing.

"I don't know but I dreams of him I pictured him and drew him." She said.

"Huh."He said as he looked at the drawing.

The man that she drew was shirtless, had a build body not like Mason's but build, he had a strong jaw, bushy eyebrows and high cheek bones.

_Who is he?_

"Hey I wanna ask you something." Samara asked and Mason turn to look at her as he ripped the paper with the drawing of the particular man and putting it on his pocket.

"Shoot." He says as he sits down next to her in her bed.

"Can you tell me about that girl you fell in love with? or at least describe her." She says and Mason looks a little bit sad.

"Well she was my first love, she was 3 years younger than me, we met 7 years ago in Beacon Hills." He said and Samara looks at him shocked.

"I thought you never came back to Beacon Hills after the death of my uncle." she says.

"Yes but I came back because remember that there was a meeting with some werewolf packs, Talia Hale was there and your father was apart of her pack and even though I was an omega it included me so Jonathan needed me to be there but I was there because I met the most beautiful girl ever, brown hair and blue eyes." Mason said.

Samara only one thing that happened that day 7 years ago, it was when Derek was dating a girl named Paige and because one of those alphas that was in that meeting bit her and she was dying because of the bite, Derek to end her misery killed her and his eyes changed to icy blue.

Even though she knew the real meaning of those eyes, she still thought that it looked beautiful on Derek, just like the rest of him.

She shook the thought of Derek, she shouldn't even be thinking about Derek, he is her past and she wants to live the present and move on like her brother tells her to.

"And what happened?" she asks.

"Gerard happened, he killed Deucalion's pack, you know Deucalion, right?"

"Yeah, dad told he was a man of vision and then after that night he disappeared, that's the only thing that dad told me, why?"

"Well, Deucalion wanted peace with the Argents and Gerard set a meeting with him at the distillery and things ended badly."

"How badly?"

"Gerard murdered Deucalion's pack plus some of his hunters and he made Deucalion to lose his sight."

"Oh my god."

"That's the only thing I know about Deucalion after that happened Jonathan made me leave Beacon Hills and he never told me the reason and I had to break things of with her." He said.

"Did you see her again?"

"Yeah, at the funeral of your parents and also the Hales and that was the last time I saw her." He said.

"Whats her name?"

"I think you knew her, her name was-"

He was cut off by a ruffling noise outside their house in the backyard and both of them because of their senses heard it.

"That came from the backyard." Samara said but Mason shushed her.

"Shh, go to sleep ok, you need it after what you went through right now ok, I handle it." Mason said .

"Ok."She whispered him and he kissed her forehead.

"Love you." Mason said.

"Love you too, goodnight." Samara answered as she falls into a deep slumber.

Mason runs out to the backyard using his senses trying to find the cause of the noise only to be tackled on the floor by a wolf and now the wolf in on top of him Mason using his alpha strength he pushes the other alpha at the other side.

Eyes glowing, Mason is in a crouching position and he sees the wolf shift back into human form and he his eyes turned back to its normal blue as he gets up and takes a step back lookin at the alpha in front of him.

"Hello Mason."

"Laura….." He said breathless.

**Did you guys like it? Well guys I went through a lot tonight my boyfriend broke up with me and it inspired me to write this chapter.**

**Samara and her mother are kinda like Clary and Jocelyn from TMI they are artist/painter.**

**Please review : )**


	6. The Reunion (Part 1)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf only my OC's**

**Authors POV:**

Laura Hale stood tall, totally nude due to her turning back into her human form and Mason looked at her shocked.

"Laura…" Mason said breathless looking at her bare body.

"Laura? That's all you can say?"She yells at him with red eyes glowing.

He is still shocked looking at her; he doesn't know what to say. Her long dark brown her, creamy fair skin, curvy body.

"Six years Mason! You haven't talked to me or seen me in six years and that's all you can say!" She yells at him and he covers her mouth.

"Be quiet and cover yourself." He whispers and he takes off his coat, he throws it at her and turns his back on her.

"I came back for this? To treat like a stranger after everything we shared." She says heartbroken.

"That was six years ago." He said avoiding her gaze.

"I see you moved on." She said and turns to look at her with confusion.

_What is she talking about?_ He thought.

"I heard you saying "I love you" to a girl that's inside your house and I seen you with her." She said and Mason raised his eyebrows.

"Have you been spying on me, Laura?" He asks and scoffs, "Of course, I forgot that stalking kinda runs in the Hale family."

"What? Oh! Nevermind! Who is she?" She asks menacingly.

"Why? Jealous?" He asks and she tries to hit him but he catches her fist and turns her around so her back is facing her chest.

"Let me go, Mason Kyle!" Laura snarls at him.

"Keep your voice down and tell why you are here?" He whispers in her ear and she shudders.

"I need you." Laura said and he let her go.

"How did you find me?" He asks her.

"Forget about that! The important thing is I need you." She said and he groaned.

"For what?"

"To go to Beacon Hills." She simply says, "And I Know you need to go there."

"You were spying on me."

"Please go with me?"

"Why do you want to go the Beacon Hills?" He asks.

"Because you know, Deaton our emissary, well he sended me this picture of this deer with the spiral and you know what that means." She says and she shows him the picture that Deaton sended her.

He looks at the picture, she was right; the deer was mutilated and had a spiral.

"What does this have to do with you?" He asks softly.

"I don't know, that's why I need you with me, I don't want to go alone." She says to him, blue eyes staring at his owns.

"Why don't you take your brother?" He asks.

"Him going to Beacon Hills will crush him, will give him bad memories because of the fire." Laura said.

"Yeah right, it will crush him, he's grown ass man tell him to stop whining that I went through worse." Mason says.

"Not only my family's death, also Samara's" Laura said sadly remembering her friend.

"Really?" Mason asks.

"Of course, he lost his best friend, he loved her Mason." Laura said.

"Not enough, she safer without him" Mason said viciously.

"What do you mean she's safer without him? Unless….. She's alive isn't she?" Laura asked him.

Mason just stared at her blankly.

"She's alive Mason?"

No respond.

"Mason!"

"If she is not of your business.!" Mason said to her and Laura's mouth drops.

"Is not of my business? She was my best friend, she was my uncle's goddaughter, my brothers best friend and you're telling me that is not of my business?" She yells at him.

"I did what I have to do to protect her! Isn't that what did you do to your brother Laura, Don't lie to me if you were in my position you would have done the same thing."

"I'm telling Derek" Laura said and he grabs her arm.

"IF you tell Derek, You are never going to see my face again Laura, it's hurts Laura but it's a promise." Mason says and she gasps.

"Why don't you want Derek to know that Sammie is alive?" She asks.

"You really don't know do you? The real reason of the fire and my uncle and aunt murder?" He asks her.

"NO, That's I'm going to Beacon Hills also, to investigate who did this." She said.

"It's so obvious who did this Laura, The Argents." Mason said.

"I Know but I need to know really what happened and maybe this picture will lead me to the truth." Laura said taking his hand.

"Even though I need to go to do things at the Draven home, I'll go with you only one condition." Mason said and she groans.

"What?"

"Don't tell your brother that Samara is alive."

**Please review and I really want to get to Wolf Moon but I need to get these chapters first.**

**Please review for Part 2 of this chapter and what do you think what Laura would do and yes Laura is the girl that Mason talked about, his first love.**

**Please Review.**


	7. The Reunion (Part 2)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf only my OC's**

**Samara POV:**

It was like 10: 00 AM and I woke up to find the house very quiet.

Huh, this is weird. Today is Saturday and Mason always has Saturdays off so why isn't he home. I go to the bathroom and brush my teeth, brush my hair and I put on a pink tank top even though I'm not a fan of the color pink and some white shorts. I go downstairs to see if Mason is there but I see only an empty living room. I try to focus my senses to hear if he is sleeping in his room.

_He is not there either. _

I mean he has to be home because his mustang is in the garage, I try to trace his scent in the house ,I go to the kitchen to find something to eat in the fridge and I find a note.

_Mars, sorry if I left without saying goodbye _

_but I had some complications, I left to Beacon Hills_

_to do everything so can get enrolled back to school and help_

_with your house. Call D so he can stay with you because I may be gone for a long time. _

_Love You, Mason_

_PS: I left you 400 bucks for food and emergencies._

Uh! I'm eighteen, I don't need a babysitter but if he's gonna stay with me than I don't mind so I'm gonna call him. I grab my cell phone and dial his number. I hear the ring on the other line and I hear him speak.

_"Hello?" _

"Damon, it's me come here, Mason said that I need someone to take care of me." I said with a smile.

"Sammie, has been like 2 years since we seen each other, you need me?"

Damon Salvatore is a vampire and he has been a friend to Mason for a long time. His been my best friend for 6 years when I needed one even though I meet my other friend and his twin brother.

"Well Mason left to California so he can do some arrangements to my house and because I'm going back to high school and I'm alone."

"Ooh so Kyle wants to be your babysitter." He teased me.

"Shut up you tease, yes he's going to be out of town for a long time from what he said on the note." I said to him.

"He left without saying goodbye?"

"Yep, I didn't even notice he left so….yeah come here in Orlando, your brother is going to understand." I said trying to convince him.

"Now Sammie, you know what happened last time that we were alone, do you?" Damon teased me.

Yep I know completely what happened that night I mean I cannot forget that night.

"Yep, that's why I want you here." I said to him.

"Ok, I'll be there soon as I can." Damon said and hangs up.

I smile in delight.

**Mason POV:**

I cannot believe I just gave in to go with Laura to Beacon Hills, I wanted to go alone so I can enroll Samara into high school but then Laura had to come here and figure out that she was alive. I mean I was happy to see Laura for 7 years, she was my first love and I still love her but I can't trust her after everything that happened and now that I know that her little brother haven't told her about the fire. I convinced her to no tell Derek that Samara is alive so I can come with her.

So now I'm driving towards California and there has been an awkward silence.

"So….." I tried to break the ice and she turns to glare me, "How was New York?"

"Um…. Good I graduated from NYU." Laura said.

"Oh, That's awesome, you look...great." I said to her and she blushed.

"Um… Thanks you too I mean you put on some muscle and um….tattoos." she said looking down.

"Thanks, I work out a lot ever since I became alpha."

"I can see that you changed…"

"Everyone changes." I simply said.

"And Sammie? You left her alone?" Laura asked me worried.

"No, even though she knows how to take care of herself, I told her to call my friend to take care just in case she has a little bit of trouble." I said.

Yes, I left Damon Salvatore in charge of incase there's trouble, I known him for years even though he's my friend I can't trust him very well because he's…well he's Damon. He is the closest male best friend that Samara has next to Ethan with Damon she is very close.

"You know my brother misses her." Laura says and I simply ignore her.

"She is his best friend Mason!."

"_Was_….the correct word is was." I said still gripping the steering wheel so hard that you could see my knuckles white as chalk.

"I don't know what's going on with my brother and Sam but I want to know!."

"You're going to know soon." I said.

"What's the mystery? It's like you blame Derek for everything that happen." She said.

I chuckle in delight.

"Your brother is not as innocent as you think, Laura…..Just saying." I said to her.

I can't wait for the bomb to explode when she finds out but I'm gonna let her find out on her one, It's not my place to tell her.

"And you didn't let me even see Samara." Laura said sadly and I instantly felt bad.

I pulled out my cellphone and at the screen it's a photo of Samara and I gave it to Laura who looked at me shocked as she saw the picture.

"This is how she looks like now…she changed a lot Laura, she's a werewolf as well." I said to her.

"Oh my god, she's beautiful." Laura said, and I swear I saw a tear in her eyes and put my index finger in her cheek and wiped it off and she smiled at me.

"Her and Derek changed." She says and she pulled out a picture from her pocket and gave it to me." It's Derek, how he looks like."

As I saw the picture I hit the brakes as I look at it with wide eyes.

_God please no!_

"What's wrong?" She asks me alarmed because of the sudden stop,

"Nothing".

Derek looks exactly as the guy that Samara drew….he is her mate.

**Reviews?**

**Tell me what you guys think of this one and your thoughts.**


	8. Sorry

**SORRY IF I COULDNT UPDATE ANY CHAPTER BUT I WILL EXPLAIN ON THE AUTHOR NOTE NEXT TO THIS :'(**


	9. AN

**AUTHORS NOTE!**

**AN 1: **

Sorry if I haven't updated in two months but it's have been hard for me with school with Physics and my personal life, I have been dealing with depression because of the breakup with my ex boyfriend, but Im okay and healthy. I'm trying to update I just don't time but I wont leave the story but I will tell some things that happened with Samara before:

1) Something bad it's going to happen which it happens before she comes back to Beacon Hills.

2) Samara did dated someone and it's not Damon but I will tell you its a vampire...

**Thanks you for all the support, Love, Steph :) 3  
**


End file.
